I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of mattress and foundation systems, and more particularly to a knock-down foundation and mattress for a conventional, fluid and/or foam support surface that, when assembled, would be of standard bedding measurements, but when disassembled can be shipped, handled and stored in less space more economically than any other current available system.
The present invention was described in a Disclosure Document indentified as No. 200,736.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Bedding foundations and mattresses are, of course, well known in the prior art. In addition to the conventional types of mattresses and foundations, there have been known in the recent past that fluid support mattresses, commonly known as waterbeds, possess certain benefits and appeal to a large segment of the population.
However, mattresses and foundations of all types are unusually bulky items and require substantial space for storage and, further, exhibit excessive bulk during the shipping process. Such bulk is very cost intensive from the shipping and warehousing standpoint.
There has been disclosed, in the prior art, means for reducing the bulk and complex nature of such sleep systems by utilizing knock-down features. There has never been a total integrated unitary system including a foundation and mattress combination which could be shipped and stored in a knock-down configuration so as to be transportable through the mail system anywhere in the world, and yet provide a standard size support structure and mattress system of conventional bedding sizes that is easily assembled and disassembled by the ultimate user without tools.
Thus, there exists a need for such a knock-down, integrated system of foundations and mattresses for conventional bedding, waterbeds, air beds and other types of bedding.